There exist technologies for reducing peak power indicating maximum power consumption to achieve stable power supply by using storage batteries provided for respective communities such as buildings, homes, and municipalities.
For example, there exists a technology where a server generates optimum charge-and-discharge plans for respective storage batteries and delivers the charge-and-discharge plans to control apparatuses for controlling charging and discharging of the storage batteries (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-195363 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-171330). As another example, there exists a technology where a charge-and-discharge plan covering multiple time periods is delivered for each storage battery and stored in a memory of a receiving end so that the charge-and-discharge plan stored in the memory can be used when the latest charge-and-discharge plan is not delivered (see, for example, Nagahara, Quevedo, Ostergaard, “Packetized Predictive Control and Sparse Representation for Networked Control”, Proceedings of 41st Symposium on Control Theory, pp. 131-134, 2012).